A remote operation device in the related art enables a user to operate an in-vehicle device installed to an automobile by remote control without directly touching the in-vehicle device (see Patent Literature 1).
The remote operation device as above is attached to an attached portion, which is a predetermined portion of the automobile. The remote operation device as above includes an operation acceptance portion accepting an operation from an outside and a reactive force generation portion applying a force to the operation acceptance portion.
The operation acceptance portion has a rotary disc which is attached at a tip end of a tiltable and rotatable support shaft and therefore tilts and rotates integrally with the support shaft. The reactive force generation portion is a known mechanism that applies a force to the support shaft and the rotary disc with the purpose of enhancing tactile impression in the operation acceptance portion.